If We Were A Movie
by Ake92
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are good freidns, but will a mission change all of that? Read to find out what happens when Sakura and Kakashi realize that they have feelings for each other, they have been supressing all of these years. Read and Review!
1. Just Friends

1The warm summer breeze swept through the open field that lay on the very outside of the Fire Country border. Two bodies lay out in the wild flowers, laughing at each other's jokes, and talking about the happenings going on back home, about their small insignificant problems, and their more complex issues. But no matter what they were talking about they were just happy to spend this time together, away from the war that raged between Fire Country and Lightning.

"Okay now it your turn, would you rather spend a whole night locked up as Anko's Lesbian sex slave, or have to go through three rounds of seven in minuets of heaven with Lee?"

"Eww, I swear it's either something perverted with you, or something way disgusting."

"Are you going to answer or take the dare?" he asked.

"I'd rather go with Lee, knowing Anko she would try some extreme bondage crap."

Sakura and Kakashi both laughed at this, before rolling over on their backs to look at the clouds. This was a tradition they had every weekend, they would meet in the field at noon, Sakura would bring a lunch that they would eat, then they would play two rounds of would you rather, cloud watch, and then just talk about whatever was on their minds. This had been their tradition ever since Sakura was a chunin, but now that she was a Jonin, and Kakashi was no longer her sensei, the village was more open to the idea. They knew that Kakashi and Sakura were just good friends, they each dated, but not each other. The elders were worried about it at first, they didn't want a teacher and student scandal on their hands, but since they knew nothing would happen between Kakashi and Sakura they didn't worry. But now that Sakura was a Jonin there was nothing they could do even if they wanted to make mad love to each other. Sakura and Kakashi were both grown ninja, and the elders had no say in what their love life was like.

"See that one?" Sakura asked pointing to a big cloud over their heads.

"Yeah it kind of looks like Naruto." Kakashi said. Sakura giggled, and Kakashi looked over at her. He loved her laugh, and the little dimples that formed when she did. Kakashi had always loved Sakura, first as a subordinate, then as a teammate, and now as a friend, but as he spent more and more time with her he realized that he was beginning to love her much more than that.

Sakura looked over at Kakashi to find him looking at her, his headband pushed up so his Sharingan was visible; Sakura was the only one he would do that for if he wasn't fighting. She knew that she had feelings for Kakashi, but they were just friends right? She had been seeing Kakashi in a whole different light lately, but she knew her boundaries, Kakashi was a friend, and she learned from experience that you don't date friends, because if it doesn't work out, it will come back to bite you in the ass.

"Is everything alright Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Sakura had been quiet for too long.

"Yeah everything's fine, so are you going to go to the Shinobi ball Saturday night?" Sakura asked. It was a tradition that was held in the middle of July each year, and almost everyone went.

"I don't know, I'm not much of a dancer." Kakashi said, trying to weasel his way out of going. He knew Sakura loved the ball, but he really didn't like large crowds.

"Please Kakashi Genma's going to be there." Sakura said knowing that the mention of Genma's name would be enough to at least get him to show up for five minuets.

When Kakashi heard her say this he knew he was going to be there weather or not she knew it. Genma had always had his eye on the blossom ever since she passed the Chunin selection exam. "I'll think about it Sakura." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Alright, I have to go, Ino signed me up for the decoration committee, and I still have to get a dress, and I still have lots of things to do." Sakura said standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, bye Sakura." Kakashi said, watching the retreating kunoichi.

Sakura was really in a bind. She had finished helping Ino with the decorations for the day, but she still had a lot of work to do. She was doing small missions that would help pay for the dress she wanted. It was beautiful, and she had tried it on and loved it so much, that she had the store hold it for her saying that she would have the money by Saturday.

"Okay Tsunade-Samma, I finished the B-rank missions, do you have any A?" Sakura asked. Tsunade looked at Sakura she had been going like this for two weeks. The only time she took for a break was today when she went to see Kakashi, and help Ino.

"Sakura why are you killing yourself like this? You know it's not healthy."

"I know, but I need the money." Sakura said with a shrug, "Please Tsunade-Shihou, I'm so close to what I need, please?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade sighed and looked at the list of A rank missions. "I have one that should give you more than enough money for whatever it is, but you have to go solo, and I'm not sure that this will be as easy as you think at first." Tsunade warned Sakura nodded her head, waiting for Tsunade to go on. "You have to go to Wind country, and serve Lord Takanamashi until his other flower comes back from her trip with his son."

"What exactly do I have to do?" Sakura asked, she didn't want to do anything too outrageous like have sex with this guy just for her dress.

"Whatever he tells you." Tsunade said. "The girl is leaving tomorrow, you should be there by then, and she is due back Friday night, that's a week, if you can stick it out, you will be paid a very large sum, and you keep whatever is given to you."

"Hai, I'll leave now then." Sakura turned and left.

"Tell me she'll be alright." Tsunade said as a figure walked into the room through the window.

"She's strong, she'll be fine." Kakashi said, but he wasn't so sure about that. "I'm going to follow her." he said before leaving. Kakashi had heard roomers about Lord Takanamashi, and he didn't like them one bit.


	2. The Jelous Mission

"How can I help you?" the man at the door asked. Sakura looked at him, and a cold chill raced up her spine.

"I'm here as Lord Takanamashi's replacement girl until his son returns." Sakura said. The man nodded and showed her in. Sakura looked over her shoulder she could have sword she was being followed, but by who she didn't know, it was unnerving. The man lead her into the house, and into a very large room where a very handsome man was.

"Lord Takanamashi, this is the replacement for the young miss, while she is with your son." the man said before leaving.

"Come sit." the man said. Sakura nodded and walked over to sit in front of the man. "There are a few rules you need to be aware of." he said. Sakura nodded. "One, you never leave my side, not even in sleep. Two, you will only call me Master. Three, you will wear only what I give you, nothing more, nothing less. Understand?"

"Yes master." Sakura said, the whole thing felt degrading, but the money was too good to pass up.

"Good, now go and put this on, and come back." he ordered. Sakura nodded, and walked over to the corner of the room, where there was a small changing stall. She slipped on the dress, if it could be called that, it was more like a bikini with a see through skirt. She walked back over to Lord Takanamashi, and sat down; there were three other girls in the room. "These are your hairdresser, your painter, and your make up girls, they will see you thee times a day to make sure you look perfect."

"Yes master." Sakura said as the girls got to work. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, she had painted tattoos all along her arms, legs, chest, back, and anything that was showing besides her face, and the ones on her chest, made a ring around her neck. Her make up was gold and teal, and it matched her outfit, the bikini part was teal, and the shimmer skirt was golden.

You look beautiful."

"Thank you master." Sakura said.

"We are having a gathering tonight, and there will be many people, just stay with me and you will be fine." he said. Sakura nodded, she was already hating this mission, but started hating it more when Takanamashi started to touch her, he grabbed her waist, held her close, and started to run his arms up and down her thigh, he kissed her neck, and played with her hair.

Kakashi could have killed the guy six different ways just for touching Sakura. He never wanted to see a man touch her without her permission, or her wanting to. "Tsunade how could you send Sakura?" Kakashi asked himself as he watched though the window. There was no way Kakashi was going back to Konoha and leaving Sakura here on her own, he would stay with her until the end to make sure nothing happened to her. He would protect his blossom. i My blossom? /i he asked himself. i Since when did Sakura become my blossom? /i 

b i Since you loved her. /b /i 

i Who the hell are you? /i Kakashi asked.

b i I'm your Inner Self, you know how like Sakura has one, only I can't help you with problems like hers can. /i /b 

i And just how do you know what her Inner can do? /i Kakashi asked.

b i No reason, but you love her and you know it. /i /b 

Kakashi pushed the annoying voice away, and looked back through the window, Takanamashi wasn't touching her anymore, but he was watching her with lustful eyes. This was going to be one long ass week.

"Sakura, you served me perfectly, it is a shame to lose you." Takanamashi said kissing the back of Sakura's tattooed hand. "Please say that you will stay."

"Master you flatter me, but I am afraid my village needs me back." Sakura said taking her hand back, she had her money securely tucked away in her kunai pouch, and now she was leaving. The trip home was not so bad but she still had that feeling that she was being followed. It wasn't bad until she reached the out skirts of Fire country and she was attacked by two rouge ninja.

"My, my, my, what have we here?" one asked he was tall, and a rouge from the Hidden Mist. Sakura was screwed, she couldn't fight a water based fighter, not with her fire techniques that Kakashi had taught her. "Now sweetheart don't you know that it's dangerous for a young lady like you to be walking alone in these woods?" he asked.

"Heh, yeah that may be so if I was a normal girl." Sakura chided. She ducked into the covering and threw kunai at them to try and distract them while a clone came up on the other side, if she could manipulate her chakra just right she could use two fire ball Justus, and hide her kantana in them as they attacked. Her clone was positioned and she nodded from the covering they both attacked and the rouges were hit with the kantana. One in the chest the other in the side.

Kakashi smiled, glad he taught Sakura how to conceal weapons in her nijutsu attacks, and disappeared back to the village, she would have no problems now that she was in Fire country. Kakashi arrived back home and went straight to Tsunade boy was she going to get a mouthful.  
"Kakashi glad to know that you're back, how did it go?" Tsunade asked.

"I just have one thing to say." Kakashi said smiling at the blond Hokage. "If you ever send her into something like that again I'm going to not only kill the client, but I'll make sure Shizune removes all of the sake in the whole village." Kakashi said with a growl.

"It was that bad?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes! He wouldn't stop touching her!" Kakashi exploded.

"Kakashi, as long as he did not have sex with her, I'm not concerned, are you sure that there's nothing going on between you and Sakura?" Tsunade asked a sly smile playing on her face.

"Yes I'm sure, or at least I think I am." He said.

"Kakashi you worry too much, go home, get ready for the party, Sakura will be there, you can talk to her, and if I know my student she will have something very special planed for tonight." Tsunade said pushing Kakashi out the door. "Bye now." She said shutting the door. "There is no amount of sake in the world to make me want to worry about those things again, right Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"What?" the perverted sage fell from the roof, and through the window. "Ah, to be young again, yeah glad we don't have to worry about that." He said a coy smile on his face as he tried to make a move on Tsunade.

"Not until I'm drunken lover boy." She said slapping him. Jiraiya only smiled and walked out the door.


	3. The Ball

Sakura was happy once she saw the gate to Konoha, and was even happier, when two of her favorite Jonin gate keepers waved at her. "Hi Izumo, Kotesu, all ready for tonight?" she asked.

"You bet, so how was the mission?" Izumo asked.

"Not bad, and I got the money I needed for that dress I showed you." She said with a smile.

"That's great, so what are you doing to the opening ceremony?" Kotesu asked, remembering how the dress looked on Sakura when she had modeled it for them. They had been passing by the window and she wanted a man's opinion, so they gave her one that really made her turn red.

"The what?"

"You know, all of the new Jonin have to do some kind of special stunt or something like that so what are you joint to do?"

"Awe fuck, I forgot about that." Sakura moaned. "Well I l think of something, right now I have to go get my dress, bye guys." Sakura waved bye before tearing through the village, what could she possibly do that would amaze people? No doubt Naruto would do something like his Rasengan on a clone, but she was just Sakura, she didn't have anything special . . . or did she?

"Can I help you?" the lady at the counter asked.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, I have a dress that was put on hold for me." Sakura said. The lady nodded and walked into the back, bringing a big white box forward. Sakura undid the wrappings and looked inside. It was perfect in every way. "This is it, thank you." She said handing the right amount of money. Now she could go and get a pair of fuck-me heels, and jewelry to match.

(A/N: warning this part of the fan fiction has a song in it, sorry I know I know, I put waayy too many songs in my stories but where do you think I get the ideas? I have to give some credit to the person/thing that inspires me, now this is only one of the songs; there were two songs that actually gave me the idea, the first is in the title, the second is the one you're going to see next.)

Sakura walked over to Tsunade they were in a separate room, where all of Jonin were getting ready. "Sakura you look amazing." Ino said hugging Sakura.

"Thanks Ino, Tsunade samma thank you for that mission I had more than enough to buy the dress, and pay off a couple bills." Sakura said hugging her mentor.

"Glad I could help Sakura, now what are you going to do for your stunt?" Tsunade asked.

"Ha-ha, you'll have to wait." Sakura said with a wink. Tsunade nodded and walked out into the main room so she could announce the new Jonin, and get the opening ceremony out of the way. Ino was first, followed by Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Shino, and then Kiba, and Sakura was last. When Sakura walked out she could hear gasps coming from the crowed, she gave herself a pat on the back for getting the dress. Sakura made a hand sign and then she disappeared into a cloud of cherry blossom petals that danced around the room, and wrapped around people, while she was moving the upper half of her body reappeared, and she danced her way to Tsunade's side, before her whole body reappeared.

Kakashi watched her as she danced around the room in her beauty, he remembered the first time she used that on him, and he had been completely mesmerized, just like he was now. He looked up at Sakura's appearance. She was wearing a stunning evening gown, it was a deep crimson red, and fell to the floor in vivid pools of silk. He could see a long slit up the side that climbed all the way up to her mid thigh or higher. The bodice was snug and fit her perfectly; showing off her stunning well toned Shinobi body, and her Tsunade-like chest. It was the same deep red, but along the bottom there was a belt bade of black lace and along the top where it mixed in with her creamy skin was more. It was spaghetti strapped, and low-cut in the back. Kakashi caught Genma out of the corner of his eye as he stared at the kunoichi, he hated the way Genma looked at her, and he would be damned if he let Genma touch her.

"Enjoy the party everyone." Tsunade said with a smile.

Sakura stepped down and walked into the crowed to find Naruto, that didn't take long. "Sakura-Chan that was amazing! Naruto said hugging Sakura. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"Just something I picked up." Sakura said with a smile. "How have you been Naruto, it's been too long since we've talked." Sakura said looking at her blond headed teammate.

"Heh, fine Sakura, fine, fine. You worry about me too much." Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

"Well that may be so, but I see a certain Hyuuga Heiress that looks like she would like to dance." Sakura said looking over Naruto's shoulder at Hinata. Naruto turned and smiled before walking over. Sakura watched as he talked to her, her blush, her smile, and then . . . YES away they went to the dance floor.

"That was pretty slick." A voice whispered in her ear. "Are you always a cunning little fox?"

"Genma, it really has been too long, what have you been up to?" Sakura asked turning around to look at the Jonin. It was no secret to her that Genma liked her, but she knew Kakashi was here and as soon as she found him, he would rescue her.

"Nothing, would you care to dance?" Genma asked. Sakura agreed, it was just dancing after all. Genma took her hand and lead her out to the floor where they bean to move in circles, Genma was a fine dancer, but Sakura knew Kakashi was better. "I missed you this week Sakura, Konoha is very dull without you." Genma said. Sakura looked up at him with a smile.

"Of course it is." She said a cocky tone in her voice. She loved playing Genma's games. Sakura felt Genma's hand slide down her back a little too far, that was it, where was Kakashi?

Kakashi was watching Genma dance with the blossom, and as soon as his hand slipped he was on the move walking gracefully through the dancing bodies over to Sakura "Ah, Genma good to see you." Kakashi said. Genma and Sakura halted, and looked up at the sliver haired Jonin. "Mind if I cut in?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura smiled up at Kakashi as he took her hand in his and placed his other on her waist. "What took you so long?" she asked as they began to spin, much more gracefully than Genma had been.

"The hero always comes in at the last moment." Kakashi said with a smirk. "You look beautiful." Kakashi whispered into her ear. Sakura smiled and kissed Kakashi's lips softly before pulling away as they continued to dance.

I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time

Kakashi looked down into the jade eyes of the one woman he knew he would always love, and smiled down at her as she looked up at him. He could hear the whispers coming from the people who watched but what did he care he had Sakura, and as they spun out on the dance floor, he realized that, that was all that mattered. And that was all he would ever want for the rest of his life.

There's a different feel about you to Night

It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things

I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity

Ever since he saw Takanamashi touch and kiss Sakura he realized that he didn't want any other man touching her like that but him. He was the only one who would be aloud to touch Sakura at all, she would be his blossom, and no one else, even if she didn't know it.

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

Sakura looked up into the one visible eye of the man spinning her around on the dance floor. Kakashi was different tonight, and she didn't know why, but while she was on the mission the past week, and Takanamashi would touch her, she would wish that it was Kakashi. Why was she feeling this way towards Kakashi, he was friend nothing more right? That what her mind told her, but her heart told her, that she was falling in love, and she wanted to go with her heart instead of the logic her mind spat at her.

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again

"Naruto-kun look." Hinata said pointing into the middle of the dance floor. It had seemed like everyone but one couple had stopped dancing. Kakashi and Sakura. "I think they're falling in love." Hinata said a smile on her face.

"It's romantic isn't it?" Ino asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tenten asked, as she watched Kakashi place a small kiss on Sakura's lips. "They look like a father and a daughter to me."

"It's the forbidden love Tenten." Neji said. Everyone looked at him. "Well it is, the forbidden love between a teacher and his student, but it's not like that anymore, Sakura is a grown Shinobi, and no one can tell her what to do anymore."

The rookie nine, and Gai's team all watched as they e friends danced and watched as the two fell in love. . .weather they knew it or not, everyone knew that one day Sakura and Kakashi would be a happy husband and wife, and they would be one of the happiest pairs in all of Fire country.

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know

"They make such a cute couple." Ino said in a dazed voice.

"How so?" Shikamaru asked.

"Simple, Kakashi has been through hell and back because he blames himself for what happened to Obito, and Sakura went through hell when Mr. Ice Cube over here left." Ino said gesturing towards Sasuke who was standing beside Naruto and Hinata. "And they're just so adorable together."

Sasuke watched Sakura and Kakashi, and felt a pain of guilt go through him, and a bit of regret that he hadn't chosen Sakura before someone else did, but he knew that if anyone would take care of Sakura the way she should be. It was Kakashi.

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked as the music began to slow, signaling the end of the song.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked looking down at Sakura, he pushed up his headband so he could look at her better.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled, placing a kiss on his scar just like she had millions of times before but this time seemed different for some reason. "Will you make me a promise?" she asked. Kakashi kissed her forehead and nodded. "Promise that you will never leave me. That you will always be here when I need you." Sakura said resting her head on Kakashi's chest.

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that

If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again

"I promise." Kakashi whispered as the music faded. Just those two simple words said much more than they should have. They said I love you, I want you, I would die if you left me. Kakashi looked down at Sakura. There was so much that he wanted them to be, but he wasn't sure that she wanted the same thing, and he didn't want her to be unhappy, and he really didn't want to ruin what they already had. So he made a vow to himself as he spun Sakura a final time. If Sakura wanted Kakashi she could have him, but until she said something, things would never change.

The dance lasted well into the night, and Kakashi never left Sakura's side, just like he had promised. At the moment they were talking to the others. "Ok Sakura fess up, what was this big week long mission about?" Ino asked. She had been bugging Sakura about it ever since she got back.

"Nothing Ino, just a replacement mission."

"A replacement mission?" Ino asked. "Sakura you goddamn liar."

"I am not, I was some dudes replacement, while his son was away." Kakashi and Sakura both new it was much more than that, but they weren't saying anything. "Well it's getting late, I'm goanna go, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sakura said with a wave before turning to walk towards the door. Kakashi followed her. "Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I know you were there with me while I was on my mission, Tsunade told me about it." Sakura said with a smile. "Thank you for watching over me." she said. Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"Any time Sakura." Kakashi said kissing the top of her head. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said with a smile nodded. Kakashi nodded and opened the door for Sakura as they walked out into the cool night air. The moon was out, casting a spotlight on them as they walked through the deserted streets of Konoha. Sakura shivered, she really wished she would have brought a jacket.

"Here." Kakashi said taking off his suit jacket. He wrapped it around Sakura's shoulders, and patted it down at the shoulders. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." Sakura said with a smile. She looked at Kakashi, and she could see his mussels through his white cotton dress shirt. She knew every mussel, and every scar that made up this wonderful man. The first one she had ever witnesses was back in the Mist village, when Zabuza's sword swiped across his chest, she remember havening to bandage his chest, and clean him up, and she remembered the huge blush that was on her face. Now she fixed Kakashi up on a regular basis.

Sakura remained silent enjoying Kakashi's company before it would be gone, she took one glance at him through her hair and saw that book of his in his hand. "Do you ever leave home without that book?" she asked.

"You know me better than that Sakura." Kakashi said mindlessly turning a page in the book. Sakura rolled her eyes and took the book away from him, reading the page before throwing it back at him.

"Dominique dies at the end." she said uninterested.

"You've read it?" Kakashi asked a bit shocked that such a grounded girl like Sakura would have even considered reading Jiraiya's books.

"I've read all of them; I need something to do when I'm not working." Sakura said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked. They were at Sakura's house, and he was going to put her to the test to see if she really had read them all. He wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and bent her over backwards, and kissed her neck. "Maria please, I promise I'll never do it again." Kakashi said in a cheese British accent.

"I don't know Mason; this isn't the first time you've pulled this." Sakura said pretending to be uninterested in Kakashi at all.

"Please, I'm begging you."

"I'm sorry Mason, I cant, good bye love." Sakura said pulling her self out of Kakashi's hands and walked to the door.

"Not bad." Kakashi said walking up to the door.

"You didn't believe me? Kakashi I'm hurt." Sakura said in a feigned hurt tone. "Thank you for walking me home." she said unlocking he door. "Do you want to come in?"

"No I need to get home, good night Sakura." Kakashi said kissing her cheek before disappearing into the night.

Sakura smiled and walked inside. Kakashi had her heart racing from their little reenactment earlier. Her breath was gone and her heart was lodged in a very tight part of her throat, beating so hard and so fast that she was afraid it was going to burst through.


	4. The Next Morning and the New Mission

Kakashi woke the next morning to Ayame banging on his apartment door. "Come in Ayame. He called reaching for the mask that until now had lain forgotten on the bedside table by his ever present orange book. He slipped the blue face mask on over his head and pulled the top up to his nose.

"Kakashi." Ayame said in a motherly tone waling into the Jonin's room. "Get your lazy a—"

"Good morning Ayame." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Good morning, now get up and dressed, and get out of this house for the rest of the day." Ayame demanded. Kakashi watched as she set her cleaning things down on the hard wood floor. "But before you leave, I want your suit from last night laid out, so I can get it dry cleaned."

Kakashi only smiled as Ayame left him to change. Ayame had been coming to clean his apartment every Sunday for nearly three years. Kakashi hauled himself from his bed and walked into the closet to see what he had to wear. "Thank goodness Ayame is here." He said to himself, pulling out the only pair of clothes he had; a black fitted tank top from his ANBU days, and a pair of dark blue jeans with a wallet chain. He was either going to look very gothic, or very sexy, and for some reason he thought it would be both to all of the women in the village.

After Kakashi was dressed, he began to gather his suit together, which lay completely thrown about the whole room. His pants were in a wrinkled mess by the closet because he had fallen asleep reading in them, his white dress shirt and tie rested on the brass door knob, but where was his jacket?

"Sakura." Kakashi had given his jacket to Sakura last night because she had been shivering from the cold. "Ayame, I'll get my tux cleaned I have to go that way anyways." Kakashi said before grabbing the remainder of his suit and bolted out the window.

Thoughts of last night came flooding back, he remembered the way she looked, how he wanted to kill Genma for just looking at her, the way he felt when she kissed him on the dance floor. Kakashi raced to Sakura' house and knocked on the door three times.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked standing on the other side of the door.

"You know damn well who it is, now open up." Kakashi said in a mock stern tone. None the less he heard Sakura give a small giggle before opening the door.

"Morning." She said leaning against the door frame. Kakashi noticed that she was still wearing his jacket from last night. "I suppose you want this back." She said with a sheepish smile, looking at her shoulder at the jacket.

"That and I think that because you made me come all the way out here to get it, you owe me breakfast." Kakashi said an obvious smile behind his mask. Sakura gave a smile and a quick nod, before opening the door fully, allowing Kakashi in. Kakashi realized that he had never really seen the inside of Sakura's house, despite how many times he had brought her home, and taken care of her while she was drunk. The only thing he could ever remember was her bedroom, the bathroom connected to it, her window, and the front door. The hall was painted a light blue, with white makings all over it. It reminded him of a sky. "Sakura you really have been spending too much time with Shikamaru." Kakashi commented when they walked into the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, looking around the fridge for ingredients for whatever she was going to cook. Kakashi noticed that her back side looked very good in the morning, and considering that she was wearing his jacket and a short night shirt, he could tell she wasn't wearing any undergarments. Shaking his head Kakashi pushed the thoughts away. i _She's a friend, nothing more. _ /i 

"One you were too lazy to bring me my jacket, and two, your hall looks like a clouded sky, who other than Shikamaru would have that?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi, her arms filled with eggs, milk, oil, some veggies, and a few spices. "Oh that." She said with a smile before placing the items she held on the counter and began to work. "Well I asked Sai to help me paint, and he asked what I wanted, well I told him to just do what ever he was inspired by. Apparently he had spent some buddy, buddy time with deer boy, and well yeah, I got a sky in my hall." Sakura heard Kakashi give a small laugh as she began to mix the ingredients together in a large bowl.

Sakura watched Kakashi out of the corner of her eye as she worked. Her heart skipped a beat at how perfect he looked at her kitchen table, the fact that he seemed to complete the small house and the kitchen as she cooked for him. Sakura shook her head as she pulled the omelet out of the pan and slid it on to a plate. She flipped the burner off and handed the plate to Kakashi along with a glass of orange juice. She smiled as he pulled down his mask, and removed the head band completely. Kakashi truly was a vision of beauty, a figment of every woman's fantasy crafted out of marble by the great artist.

b i You know you're falling in love again right? /i /b 

i This is b SO /b not the time. /i Sakura said to her inner self, mad that she had to ruin this moment.

b i But it's true, you e falling in love with Kakashi, what are you gong to do? /b /i 

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sakura's head snapped up to see Kakashi looking at her, his eyes gleaming with worry. "You look out of it."

Sakura shook her head lightly. "I'm fine Kakashi. She said taking his empty plate. "So what are your plans for the day?" she asked

"Tsunade wanted to see me for a mission, care to join me?" Kakashi asked, making it actually sound romantic, so much so that Sakura couldn't help but to resist, and they were soon going to Tsunade's after dropping his tux off at the cleaner.

"Kakashi, I remember asking you to choose a partner for the mission, but Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Apparently this was a mission; she didn't feel Sakura was ready for.

"She'll be fine Tsunade, I'll be with her." Kakashi said. Tsunade eyed him carefully before nodding.

"I suppose it would be a good idea to have a medical ninja with you." She said. "Well the mission isn't hard, Sakura you will accompany Kakashi as he travels to the Mist village, apparently they have been having problems with a rough ninja who is very high up in Bingo Book." Kakashi and Sakura nodded before leaving.

Sakura was at Kakashi's side, sneaking glances every now and then. She really wanted to tell him how she felt, but she didn't want to risk the friendship they shared, because if he didn't feel that way she didn't want to make it uncomfortable, so as the jumped from tree to tree she kept her thoughts to herself.

Kakashi and sakura reached the Hidden Mist Village in record time, and they knew where they were going to stay, at the same place they did last time. "Kakashi! Sakura!" Inari said happily when he answered the door.

"Hey Inari, you got so big." Sakura said, Inari was almost as tall she was, even though he was a few years younger.

"Yeah, mamma, says it a growth spurt." Inari said with a smile.

"Inari who's at the door?" Sakura and Kakashi smiled when Tazuna came to the door. "Well Kakashi and Sakura. Good to see you again."

"You to Tazuna." Sakura said giving him a hug. "Hey do you think we could stay here for a while?" she asked, knowing full well Kakashi wouldn't.

"Well sure, it'll be nice to have some company again." Tazuna said opening the door for them.

"Yay! Sakura-chan you can share a room with mamma!" Inari said pulling Sakura in by the hand.

(A/N: Did you know that they never told you Inari mom name? Since they didn't I had to come up with a new name and I chose Nami.)

Nami came out to see what all the commotion was about and saw Sakura and Kakashi. "Oh my word!" she gasped. "Sakura is that really you?"

"Nami! It's so good to see you again." Sakura said hugging the older woman.

"So you're still taking care of your old Sensei huh?" Nami asked hugging Kakashi.

"Yeah but he's still as reckless as ever." Sakura said with a smile looking over at Kakashi. She couldn't help but see the way he leaned against the wall. His long legs stretched out. Sakura knew what they looked like bare. Long, strong, bulging with mussels, nearly flawless, but then again scars turned her on. He had one across his upper right thigh from a mission in Sound territory. She wasn't with him when it happened but when he got back he came to her house in the middle of the night woke her from a very erotic dream(who she wasn't willing to say to anyone, just that he was wearing a mask) and made her heal him.

"Sakura are you okay? Nami touched her shoulder and brought Sakura out of her state.

"Yeah sorry just a little tired." Sakura said with a sigh. She glanced back over at Kakashi. He was still leaning against the wall but his attention was on her fully. He knew Sakura didn't just get a little tired after a short distance like the one from Konoha to Mist anymore.

"Well come on, you can lay down for a bit before dinner." Nami said pulling her away towards the hall. "Dad will you show Kakashi to the spare room?" she called over her shoulder. Sakura watched as Tazuna nodded, and then Kakashi was out of sight behind a wall.

Nami let Sakura into her room, and showed her the door that led to another room. There was a small cot in there, and Nami said Sakura had the room to her self. She left not long after that and Sakura laid down to try and get some sleep.


	5. The Plan and Kidnapping

Kakashi was sitting on the edge of the dock, watching as the waves made the colors of the setting sun drift together. Sakura was acting funny today and he couldn't figure out why. Something was different about her today. Like she was trying to hide something from him. With a sigh Kakashi stood and walked back to the house. It had to be getting close to dinner. His walk was cut off when he heard a very disturbing conversation.

"What do you mean he wants to take out Kosnanowa at the party?" one of the men asked.

"Tidus thinks that he will be more vulnerable that night." The other said. "Look, all we have to do is sneak into the party and kill him."

"Yeah I got that but why Kosnanowa? He's no one special."

"Yeah I know, he's not really going to kill him either."

"They why the hell are we going there?"

"Kakashi Hatake is here, and for some reason Tidus wants to take him out. He thinks that if he makes an attempt at an assassination he can bring him out so he can kill him."

That was all Kakashi needed to hear before he was running back to the house. "Oh, Kakashi good you're home. Dinner's almost ready, do you think you could go and wake Sakura-Chan up?" Nami asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"I will, but I don't know how long we can stay Nami, I just got a lead on the mission." Kakashi answered simply as he walked back to Nami's room and through to Sakura's. sakura was laying down on the bed, the blankets pulled up to her waist the red medical top she always wore laying beside the bed, and she was wearing a black strapless top that only covered her breasts, and was being held by one strap that attached with a metal ring. He hair was flared around her in a pink halo with a few strands in her face. Unable to help himself, Kakashi walked up to the bed and knelt beside her. Moving very slowly he reached out and stroked the side of Sakura's face, moving the hair behind her ear. She looked so beautiful asleep, he didn't want to wake her, but right now he had too. "Sakura." He called softly. Part of him hopped that she wouldn't wake, but she stirred and rubbed her eyes while she stretched. "Welcome back." He said with a smile.

Sakura looked up for a moment before her eyes traveled over to him. She smiled a bit and looked back up at the ceiling. "You're either here for one of two reasons." She said.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked innocently. "And what might they be?"

"You're either here because you wanted a peep show, you we have a lead." Sakura glanced over at him and gave a small smirk.

Kakashi smiled and pulled his head band up off of his eye. "I knew this was going to come up eventually." He said with a sigh. "Tidus is gong to try and bring me out he's gong to fake an assassination tomorrow night." He said with a smirk.

"Why would Tidus want to kill you?" Sakura asked sitting up in the bed. Kakashi shook his head. "What do you want to do about it?" Sakura was beyond worried.

Kakashi smiled at her the worry was plain as day on her face. "How opposed are you to breaking and entering?"

There was a full moon. That was good; they could see where they were going without a light. It wasn't hard to find the place. It was positioned in one of the worst parts of the village. The walls were covered in grime and blood, the road was cracked and in some places the cracks ran up the walls as well. "This place is pretty run down. Are you sure this is where he is?" Sakura asked when they landed on the roof where Tidus was supposed to be.

"Positive. Tidus likes to hang out in dumps." Kakashi got down on his knees and removed a letter bomb from his pack. "Get back." Sakura and Kakashi leapt back as the bomb went off, and made a hole for them. They jumped down through and immediately took in their surroundings through the smoke.

"Well, Kakashi! This is a surprise." A male's voice said. Sakura looked over at him, he was tall about five foot eight, with long dark brown hair. His dark eyes caught hers and she was unable to look away. "And you brought a gift! How nice." He all about sneered.

Kakashi stepped between Sakura and Tidus. "Play your tricks on me, but not the girl." He hissed. "She doesn't belong to you."

Tidus looked up at him, and smirked. "Then she belongs to you?"

Kakashi winced at the question. He would love for Sakura to be his, but he didn't think that was gong to happen anytime soon. "No, she belongs to herself." He said shielding her body from Tidus' eyes. Kakashi eyes the men that were closing in from the sides. He'd be damned id he let them touch Sakura.

Tidus sighed. "I have my tricks, and you have your sight, I will use the gifts I have on her if I wish." He finally said. "Kakashi I'm bored, what can I do for you?"

"You know damn well." Kakashi said taking a swipe with his kunai at one of the men that were straying too close to Sakura. She was still in a daze from that genjutsu. "Damn it Sakura snap out of it!"

Sakura shook her head, and looked around. Kakashi was in front of her, and there were about twenty men closing in all around the. Fuck! Kakashi had seen her come to, and nodded once. He and Sakura jumped out of the circle of me so that they were facing them, Tidus behind them all, and Sakura was careful not to meet his eyes again.

The fight broke out, and Sakura knew she was on her own. There were ten men for her, and ten for Kakashi. This was gong to be fun. Sakura palmed the Kantana that hung at her waist, but she didn't take it out, not yet. It was a close combat fight, and the whole time Sakura could see Tidus circling, watching her as she fought. Sakura did a round house kick and as the guy fell onto his back she slammed a kunai into his skull. One down. Two more men came at her, swords blazing. She jumped out of the way of one, slicing her side from the other. Throwing the kunai that lay in her hand she took another one down, he fell into the other guy, and while the chaos was going on Sakura snapped his neck. Three down. Another three came at her, and circled her in. Sakura smirked and used the jutsu she had used at the festival, changing herself into a cloud of pedals. She danced around the three men, they were mesmerized just like they were supposed to, and she slit each of their throats. That made six, and Kakashi was making quick work of his numbers as well. Sakura said nothing as the four last ones came at her. These guys scared her a little. They were huge, three times the size of a normal man, one carried a ball and chain, one a sword, one a club with spikes, and the last brass knuckles.

They all came at her, all at once. She dodged the sword and the spiked club, but as she went into the air to get out of the way, the ball and chains wrapped around her ankle, and pulled her down into the brass knuckles. Sakura let out a hiss of pain as the knuckles went deep into her stomach, and she could feel the ribs crack. She transformed the lower half of her body into flower pedals and escaped the ball and chain, and momentarily losing the feeling of the broken rib bones. She danced her way out of reach and thought quickly. She had a few kunai left, and plenty of chakra, but she was gong to need that in the end to heal Kakashi, and herself. She removed the kunai from her pouch, she had six, taking a deep breath she leaped down and lodged three into the guy with the sword and three into the guy with the club, killing them. That left only two the big one with the brass knuckles and the one with ball and chain. She turned to face them, and they were smirking, and she knew that she was pretty much fucked.

Sakura took out her sword and went on the attack to then guy with the knuckles, but as she swung it back to attack the man with the ball and chain ripped it from her hands, and she was smashed in the stomach again with the knuckles. She felt the blood pool in her mouth, but she didn't let it out, not yet. As the guy with the ball and chains attacked, she tried to clear her vision. The guy swung out the chains and they wrapped around Sakura's body trapping her, she still didn't open her mouth, as the man grabbed both balls and held her in place, the one with the knuckles approached her, he was about to throw a punch when Sakura spit all the blood that was in her mouth in his eyes, causing momentary blindness. With him preoccupied she ripped the chains from the guy, and using the heavy weight balls at the end, swung them time and time again into the man until she had unraveled herself and the chains fell to the ground. Gathering chakra to her foot she crushed the guy's neck, killing him.

Sakura was about to turn and face the last man when two bulging arms wrapped around her torso, forcing all the wind from her lungs, and she almost passed out, but she kept her eyes open. She was out of breath, and faint, and by now she was unable to fight. When the man with the knuckles had grabbed her he not only knocked the wind from her, but broke an arm, and three more rib bones. Coughing, and trying to drag air into her empty lungs she looked up, barley conscious and saw Tidus in front of her.

"Sakura." He said her name like a lover, and she resisted the urge not to puke. "You will make a fine addition." He said. Sakura's eyes were getting blurry and she no longer fought the sleep. She let it take hold, as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Kakashi watched as the last one fell, and looked around for Sakura. Fear and white hot adrenalin surged through him when he saw her unconscious in the arms of the enemy. He removed a kunai and hissed. "Let her go Tidus, she's not the one you're after."

"Not likely Kakashi, she's an amazing fighter, and . . ." Tidus trailed off and his eyes looked over Sakura's body, hunger and lust swirled as he reached out and stroked her cheek. " . . . she will make a beautiful wife." He said with a smile. "I will take her form you, and you can consider your debt paid." He said. Tidus let go a hideous laugh as he and the rest of men disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Kakashi hit his knees; fists slamming into the ground had enough to make dents. He had let her down, he had let Sakura not only get hurt, but now she was kidnapped. He was going to seriously hurt himself if anything happened to her. Realizing that he was wasting time Kakashi jumped to his feet and began running after them, the trail was still fresh. He followed them to the sea. He could see the ships, Tidus had many, he jumped on one, but he knew that Sakura was not on it immediately. He would have to hide out and wait to find out which one she was on. Damn him. Damn Tidus to hell and back.


	6. Rape

Sakura woke, and she felt as though she were swaying, her head was murdering her, her side hurt, the right arm was screaming, and she couldn't breathe without pain in her breast bone. Add that to not being tied up in a i very /I uncomfortable position and you get a grumpy ass, sore, and very sarcastic kunoichi. Sakura was laying on what she thought was a wooden floor, her mouth was gagged, and her hands were tied above her head in a knot that would not allow for shinobi based escapes.

"Up are we?" a smooth voice asked when she let out a groan of pain. Sakura's eyes shot up, and narrowed when they landed on her captor. "I hope you like your clothes." he said. Sakura looked down at her body, taking in her clothes for the first time. She was wearing her black leather bindings, but that was it, apart from fish net leggings, and a pair of black fuck-me heels, and she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her that might just be happening.

She wanted to slur a curse at him, but the–what she also just realized and sent the fuck me thing further into suspicion–ball gag was keeping her from doing so. Tidus looked down at her with a wicked smile, and picked her up by her wrist bindings, making her broken arm, bruised lungs, and broken ribs scream out in protest. "Come, come pretty, the crew is in need of a good time." He said with a wicked smile. Sakura was too hurt to thrash against him, and when he opened the door, the blinding sun scored her eyes, and she had to blink a little bit before she realized that they were on a ship, and she was surrounded my a lot of men.

They tied her up to the mast, so she was just hanging there, and then one my one, each man in the crew took a turn at hitting her or cutting her somewhere. They wanted her to scream so they removed the gag, but Sakura would not give them that pleasure. No matter how many times they took a swing at her, she would not scream, or show any pain.

"Damn bitch." Tidus mumbled as he approached her. He nodded to one of the men and Sakura fell to the ground with a sickening thud. "You will scream you little bitch." He said picking her up by her hair. He dragged her back to the room they had been in and threw her inside. With a slam he locked the door and walked up to her. He smacked her in the face and looked down at her. Without a word he threw her on the bed and pulled a knife out. Sakura watched with worried eyes as he approached her. Tidus straddled her hips and brought the knife down to her shoulder. He inserted the blade, and began to move it through her skin. Sakura followed the movements with her mind, he was carving a 'T' into her shoulder. She started to move, and a small smirk crawled onto his face. "You will be mine." He said with a hiss.

Fear shot through Sakura and her stomach rolled in on it's self as she fought back the bile that threatened to come out. "Come on bitch, you're gong to like this." He hissed as he pushed his knee between her thighs. He ripped the ball gag off of her, and ripped her breast bindings away. Before she had time to utter the hundred curses laying on her tongue his whisky flavored lips crashed on hers in a demanding kiss. His tongue lashed out into her mouth, and she bit on it. He pulled up and slapped her. Sakura could feel her lips split and the raw iron taste of blood spill into her mouth. "Do anything like that again, and I'll cut that tongue out." He said moving down her body again. His greasy hands palmed her breasts, and his tongue worked down to her clit and he began to lick on it.

Sakura was trying not to scream, but the thought of loosing her virginity to a criminal by rape scared her. As a small scream ripped through her, she could hear fighting out side. i Kakashi /i she thought. "Damn it." Tidus cursed. He had read her mind. "I guess I better do this fast." Without another word, and with movements too quick for Sakura to read Tidus slammed in her to the hilt, ripping a scream from the kunoichi. He began pumping with hard fast strokes, and Sakura's body went numb. She could feel the man spill over into her and pull out. Sakura was crying when he pulled his pants back up. "I'll be back to finish you later." He said as he stalked off.

Sakura curled in on herself bringing her bound arms to her stomach and cried.

Kakashi acted before he could think. He had watched as they beat and cut Sakura, and he lost it. Silently killing all of the men he could to get up to her, but before he could reach her Tidus took her back inside. When Kakashi heard that scream a few moments ago a white blinding rage shot through him. Forgetting everything except how to kill, and rescuing Sakura, he killed anyone in his path until it was just him and Tidus. "What did you do to her?" Kakashi asked.

"Well let's just say that the innocent cherry blossom of Konoha is no longer innocent." Tidus said with a smirk. Kakashi had only two thoughts on his mind after that. Wipe that smirk off of his face and send his body to the ocean along with the rest of the crew, and get Sakura the fuck out of here.

Kakashi lifted up his head band, and took a fighting stance. He used the mist jutsu and brought a heavy cloud over the ship. Using the cover he attacked Tidus, landing a blow in his arm before he moved. "I though that she didn't belong to you, if that's the case than why are you getting so worked up over a silly little girl?" Tidus asked as Kakashi circled him.

"Because I love her!" Kakashi yelled as he attacked again. Tidus being unable to read Kakashi's movements through the mist didn't see the kunai as it lodged it's self into his skull.

Sakura had heard what Kakashi had yelled, and she was shocked. She didn't know what to say. Kakashi loved her, so now that she knew that should she tell him how she felt? She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She heard the door open but didn't look up; she kept her head down and in a fetal position. She felt the blanket she was laying on wrap around her, and she was lifted off the bed. She caught a small glimpse of Kakashi before she passed out.

Kakashi was pissed at himself for not getting to her sooner. Sakura was naked, and shaking, there was blood pooling at her legs, and she had cuts and bruises all over the place. He had to get her out of here. There were still close to the shore, he would be able to just poof there, that being said, he managed to get Sakura to the hospital in record time and watched as the doctors went to work on her. Kakashi was a mess as he was sitting in the waiting room. How could he let this happen?


	7. I Love You

Sakura woke up sore and cold, she didn't want to open her eyes not yet, and she didn't want to see the damage. Using her hearing and smell she could tell she was in a hospital room, whether that was a good thing or not she didn't know. All she really knew was that she wanted to feel Kakashi's tough arms and hear his voice. Sakura let out a groan as she pushed herself up and looked around. Who the hell was she kidding, Kakashi hated hospitals, he wasn't here, a nurse must have heard her get up because the door opened and a small petite woman with brown hair walked in with a clip board, but she was the head doctor, not a nurse, Sakura could tell by the uniform.

"Haruno Sakura? How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore, but that's to be expected right?" Sakura asked, after all she was a medic herself, she knew what was going on.

"Yes it is. Well you can go when you are feeling up to it." She said before turning to the doors.

"Wait, where is the man that brought me here?"

"Oh yes, the handsome masked man. He said to tell you that he was sorry but he had to go back to Konoha and give the report, he said you should be able to make it back on your own." And with that she slammed the door and walked out.

Her heart slowly fell, why didn't he wait for her? She knew why, he hated hospitals but he just completely abandoned her. Sakura slowly stood yup and moved her sore muscled around a little bit. She was moving her arms around when she caught her reflection in the window. She slowly walked over to it and examined her arm. She could barley make out a 'T' she could feel her eyes bulge in her head. He had marked her, not only had he taken her most precious thing, but he had to be a nasty SOB and carve his name into her skin. Sakura was on the verge of tears and didn't want to do anything but fall in on herself and cry. But she wouldn't so that right now, not while she was so far from home, she would save the breakdown for when she got home safe in her apartment.

Sakura pulled on her clothes and signed out of the hospital before heading home. Her body was unbelievably sore so it took her longer thank it normally would to get home, and she wished more than ever that Kakashi would have waited because Naruto and Sasuke were waiting at the gate for her. She pulled a fake smile out and attached it to her face.

"Sakura chan are you okay?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke fell into step with her.

"I'm fine Naruto, I just need to give my report then I'm going home." She said making her way to the Hokage tower.

"If you're fine, then you would have come back with Kakashi instead of staying behind because you were in the hospital." Sasuke said, his gaze burning into the side of her face.

Sakura ignored him and walked into the building giving a sad smile to the all knowing Tonton on her way in. the little pink pig snorted and followed along at her heels, grumbling and complaining. "Is she drunk?" Sakura asked when she stepper in front of Tsunade's door. Tonton shook her head no. Sakura was acutely aware of the two Jonin that followed her in. she would have to find some way to get rid of her friends.

"Sakura, are you feeling better?" Tsunade asked when her pink haired apprentice walked in.

"Yes, I just came to give my report." Sakura said.

"I see, Sasuke Naruto, will you give us a moment please?" Tsunade asked. Naruto and Sasuke reluctantly walked out and closed the door. "You know you don't have to do this, I can use Kakashi's report." Tsunade said looking at Sakura.

"No I want to give my report." Sakura said with a small smile. Tsunade nodded, and allowed Sakura to give her report. By the time she was done, Sakura was almost in tears. "If you don't mind Tsunade Sama, I think I'm gong to leave through the window." Tsunade nodded and Sakura jumped out the window and made her way home.

The door clicked behind her, the lock slid home, and Sakura's knees hit the ground salty tears running down her face. All the pressure releasing, and the abandonment she felt from Kakashi washed over her until she couldn't do anything but curl in on herself and cry herself to sleep on the floor in front of her door.

Kakashi felt horrible for leaving her behind, he wanted to stay, but he couldn't bear to look at her and know that he failed in keeping her safe. He had come home and given his report before going out to the training courts and working himself to exhaustion. He was going to get stronger, so nothing like this could ever happen again. He would never let that happen again.

"Kakashi." A voice called. The jonin stopped what he was doing and looked over at his ex students.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked as Naruto and Sasuke walked over to him.

"You know you really should go and see her." Sasuke said not looking at anyone or anything for too long. Kakashi could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Sakura Chan doesn't look the same, and we think that only you will be able to see her, I mean you're the only one she really talks to." Naruto said.

"I . . . cant."

"You can't or you won't?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi flinched. "Kakashi it's no secret that you love Sakura, everyone can see it, but you cant even go see her when she needs you the most."

"This coming from the one who broke her heart for power all those years ago." Kakashi shot back.

It was Sasuke's turn to flinch. "I admit that I've done some horrible things in the past, but at least you have the chance to make those things right before it's too late. Kakashi she loves you, stop running away and go to her."

"Come on Sasuke, that's enough." Naruto said. He knew what Sasuke was trying to do, but pushing Kakashi never resulted in anything but upsetting him. Sasuke nodded before he and Naruto walked away.

Kakashi knew they were right, and with a sigh made his way to Sakura's house. He knocked on the door and waited.

Sakura heard someone knocking so she got up from the couch and walked over to the door. No sooner did she have it open then she was being pushed back into her house by the shoulders, and heard the door close. "I'm sorry." She heard before two lips came down on hers. She recognized the silver hair and kissed back. All of the pain and worry, everything just melted away as she melted into Kakashi's arms. Her knees buckled and sent her to the ground, but Kakashi was there, and he caught her. He lifted her up in his arms and walked into the living room. He sat down and pulled Sakura across his lap, never breaking the kiss.

When Sakura pulled away for air she smiled down at Kakashi. "Sakura, I'm sorry I left you stranded, I. . . I was running. Running away from my feelings, from everything. Bu damn it I've been running my whole life, and I'm sick of it. I'm not going to runaway from you. Sakura I love you." Kakashi said looking deep in her eyes. Sakura searched his face for some small thing that would tell her he was lying, but she couldn't find anything and she fell apart. The tears flooded over and Kakashi kissed everyone away.

"I love you too, Kakashi." She said hugging him close, afraid that if she let go he would turn into a cloud of smoke like a clone. Kakashi just wrapped his strong arms around her, letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere. He would never leave her again. Ever.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue . . . .

Kakashi watched the woman move about in the garden, dancing like a snake to a charmer's song. The music was the wind, her audience him, her stage, the earth. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, and she was all his. He remembered a time when he almost lost that, lost her, but that would never happen again. He would never let danger that close to her ever again. Sakura danced about the garden, moving with the wind, making sure her plants were watered, and picking only the finest fruit and the most beautiful flowers. She looked over her shoulder at Kakashi and smiled at him. She slowly walked over to the tree he was sitting under and stradled his waist.

"You know, if you keep staring at me like that I may get a little excited." She whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. Kakashi growled and pulled her lips to his in a fierce lovers kiss.

"Maybe that's the idea." He said when he pulled away.

Sakura smiled and removed herself from his hips and went back to her garden. Kakashi only smiled as he watched his lover dance and move for him, and he knew that in that moment all was right in the world.


End file.
